Curiosity
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Xion looked at the cylinder on the table. "What's that?" She asked suspiciously. Axel smirked. "Open it and see." Of course, who can resist just a nicely wrapped present sitting on the table all day...AxelxXion.


Curiosity

_**Oh my God so sorry for not uploading more Axel and Xion sooner, I got writer's block and then got caught up writing my The World Ends With You junk.**_

_**~***~**_

Xion stared at Axel, who was smirking at her with the world's biggest grin, then at the small, cylindrical tube on the miniature white table in front of them. It was pale yellow, with blue circles at intervals, and a tiny golden clasp to open it.

"What's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Open it and see."

She laughed scornfully, leaning back and looking at him again. "No way, you do it."

"It's a surprise; I'm not doing it for you, since I already know what's inside." He waggled a finger, green eyes shining with laughter. "It's not a surprise if you know, got it memorized?"

She directed her attention away from her companion and at the blank white walls of The Castle That Never Was around them. "I'll just ask Roxas."

"He doesn't know," Axel snickered. "It's the most surprising, stunning, intricate yet simple surprise known to mankind, and I'm just going to leave it here until you give in and open it."

Xion raised an eyebrow. "No you're not; you have to go on a mission today. You better take this thing with you."

"I bet you three hundred munny that by the time I get back you'll open it. And I'm not."

"As if! Why would I open it? I'm sure it's a prank."

He stood up, lightly kissing her cheek, which caused her to scowl, and said, "Because, Xion, I know you. It won't be long before you open it, you're a naturally curious person."

With that he walked off.

Xion didn't have much to do today, so she opened a book she had gotten from Zexion's library, (guy had his own library, what the heck?), and started to read.

Halfway through the first chapter, she gave a guilty glance to the tube on her table. Her fingers hovered over the next page, but in the end she ultimately gave in. She set it down, approaching the table and touching it gently. Picking it up, she shook the tube, but she didn't hear anything inside.

_Magic, perhaps?_ She thought, bouncing it in the palm of her hand. Xion considered just setting a spell on it, but that might damage whatever was inside. She stared at the device for the longest time, not doing anything, before she set it back down to wait.

Not long after, she heard the sound of darkness whirling behind her, and she felt her lips twitch into a smile.

"Axel?"

"Oh? Haven't opened it yet?" He sounded surprised, walking up to her and smirking down at her.

"Nope. So I believe you owe me three hundred munny." Xion replied. In all honesty, she wanted to open the dang thing, but she had an idea first.

"Later," he said dismissively, waving a hand.

"Can I have a hint about what's in there?"

"It's going to make you say 'oh' when you open it." Axel smiled devilishly at her. "I used to do this same trick on Larxene, but with a different…"

Xion whirled around, glaring at him. "Larxene? What did you do with her?"

"Calm down, we're just friends." Axel assured her. "Jealous, princess?"

"Don't call me that."

He sat down beside her, crossing his legs, his face smooth and expressionless. All of a sudden he said in a sing song tone, "~It's special, it's stunning, you know you can't resist, it's a miracle in a tube it's-~"

"Stop! Fine! Jeesh!" She plugged her ears, opening one blue eye tiredly. "If I do it once, will you never bother me with this again?"

"Cross my…soul, and hope to die, I will not use this tube trick again after you open it once." He said in a mock serious tone.

Still eyeing him nervously, Xion reached across and grabbed the tube. She held it up to the light in the room, then grimaced, flicking the clasp upward and pulling it back.

Instantly she was hit with a blast of something soft, sweet and white. She wiped it away from her eyes, spluttering, blinking them open. "Axel, what was-Oh!" She had enough time for a small gasp before he pressed his lips to hers in a whipped cream glazed kiss, then he skipped backward before she could hit him.

"Oh my gosh! What's the matter with you?!"

"You're taking this better than Larxene," he informed her. "She got hit with caramel and ended up shocking me."

Xion leaped up and he ran out of the room.

~***~

The next day, on the table in her room, Xion saw a silver box. She looked at it, reading the small tag on the box.

_I said I wouldn't use the "tube trick" anymore._

~***~

_**Sorry for the randomness of this, but I needed to get something uploaded I think. Axel knew she would wait until he got back to open it, but he thinks three hundred munny is worth the kiss.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
